nightmove
by billy et menssa
Summary: TRADUCTION- La relation entre Ron et Hermione change l'été après la quatrième année d'une manière plus qu'innatendue...fic de lady anabella
1. Default Chapter

C'est une traduction d'une histoire particulièrement apprécié sur Cheackmated. C'est assez peu probable mais très interressant c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à la traduction, alors ne soyer pas trop dur avec moi. Je ne peux pas garantir de finir cette traduction vu que l'auteur original mais beaucoup de temps pour updater mais je ferai mon possible. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.  
  
_« Doloris. »  
  
Le mot était bien distinct et alors qu'il voyageait dans l'air chaud de cette soirée d'été, Hermione sentit son cœur s'emplir de peur. Ils pouvaient entendre des cris de douleurs venant du labyrinthe et par pur instinct elle agrippa la main de Ron.  
  
« Ce n'est pas Harry. » Dit-il à son oreille. « C'est Diggory. »  
  
Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle serra encore plus fort sa main, essayant de se rassurer puis elle regarda à nouveau en direction du labyrinthe. Les gradins étaient silencieux et on pouvait entendre le grésillements des criquets dans l'herbe haute.  
  
« J'espère qu'il va bien. »  
  
« Il ira bien » La voix de Ron tremblait et Hermione pouvait entendre la panique sous jacente.  
  
« Dumbledore arrêtera tout ça. »  
  
Ils se turent…écoutèrent…cherchèrent le moindre signe d'Harry. Hermione entendait les différents murmures qui s'interrogeait sur l'utilisation de la malédiction impardonnable. Cela ressemblait à un essaim d'abeille qui bourdonnaient autour d'elle et elle voulut tous les faire taire pour faire revenir le calme nécessaire dont elle avait besoin pour entendre la suite.  
  
Elle perdit la prise que Ron avait sur sa main et les gradins explosèrent autour d'elle. Harry était à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Il tenait la coupe dans un main et supportait le poid de quelqu'un de l'autre. Hermione le vit tombait à genoux sur l'herbe fraîche  
  
Des cris et des bruits de fuite emplirent la nuit. Elle se tourna pour attraper Ron mais il n'était plus là. Elle scruta la foule à la recherche des ses cheveux rouge avant d'être poussée à travers la foule. Elle se mit à courir…courir vers Harry.  
  
Elle atteignit le bout de la foule et vit le professeur Dumbledore tourné vers Harry.  
  
« Harry! Harry! » Dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme, s'accroupissant par terre à côté de lui.  
  
Hermione s'approcha et vit les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrir. Il lâcha la coupe mais maintint sa prise sur la personne qu'il retenait.  
  
« Il est de retour. » Harry chuchota. « Il est de retour. Voldemort. »  
  
Elle fut poussé de côté par le ministre de la magie, il s'arrêta face à la scène et devint livide.  
  
« Mon dieu, Weasley! Dumbledore, il est mort! »  
  
Hermione sentit une vague de peur l'envahir, son estomac se serra d'anxiété et elle repoussa ses professeur pour s'approcher. Elle aperçut des cheveux rouge alors qu'elle dépassait le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Non! Il ne pouvait pas…Il était avec elle sur les gradins…  
  
« Harry, vous ne pouvait plus l'aider à présent. C'est fini, laissez le aller. »  
  
« Il voulait que je le ramène. » supplia Harry.  
  
Elle essaya de l'atteindre mais le professeur Rogue attrapa son bras et la repoussa. Elle poussa un cri et combattit sa prise. Elle se sentit geler de l'intérieur comme elle repoussait Harry du corps de Ron. Ses yeux bleu étaient ouvert et sans vie, son visage pâle, et ses tâches de rousseurs étaient les seules couleurs qui balayaient ses traits.   
  
« Non Ron! Non! »  
  
Elle le regarda et laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il n'était pas mort, il ne pouvait pas l'être.  
  
Des mains l'emmenèrent, la traînant au loin.  
  
Elle devait rester près de lui…Ils ne comprenaient pas…Ce n'était pas vrai…  
  
Elle s'évanouit  
_  
.   
  
Hermione se releva prenant une grande bouffé d'air. Son visage était mouillé de larme et son corps entier tremblait. Elle libéra ses jambes emprisonné dans les draps et essaya de calmer son cœur battant. C'était un rêve- Juste un rêve. Ron était vivant et dormait juste à un étage sous elle. Elle devenait folle…C'était cet endroit…Elle n'avait jamais dormi quelque part d'aussi noir et défraîchi qu'ici.   
  
Elle chercha le verre d'eau à côté de son lit avant de trouver qu'elle l'avait renversé pendant son cauchemar. Elle soupira et se leva désirant une bonne boisson fraîche. Elle pausa ses pied sur le sol, frissonnant sous la froideur du parquet en bois sous ses pieds nus. Elle ramassa son verre et traversa la pièce sur la pointe des pied, ne voulant pas réveiller Ginny et avoir à répondre aux questions qui s'en suivraient. Elle tourna la poignée doucement, grimaçant sous le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et elle sortit dans le sombre couloir, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.   
  
Le silense de la maison était oppressant et il faisait si noir. Il n'y avait même pas une bougie pour éclairer le couloir- le seul bruit cassant le silence était les ronflements de Mr Weasley qui venait de l'autre bout du couloir. Elle resta là pendant un temps qui ressembla à des heures pour décider quelle direction prendre. Elle pourrait aller au rez de chaussée pour aller boire mais il y avait la risque de réveiller le portrait de la mère de Sirius et par la même occasion toute la maison. Réveillez la maison n'était pas un chose qu'elle souhaitait faire, elle descendit donc un étage pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. C'était une simple coïncidence que la chambre de Ron était juste à côté, elle voulait juste boire puis retourner dans son lit.   
  
Elle descendit rapidement et quand elle arriva sur la palier elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder la porte de Ron. Elle s'approcha et pressa son oreille contre celle-ci- espérant qu'il soit réveillé. Elle ne pouvait rien entendre vu l'épaisseur de la porte en bois et elle se surprit elle même à tourner la poignée de la porte. Il ne saura jamais que j'était ici, pensa t-elle, j'ai juste besoin d'être sure…  
  
Elle entra et regarda autour d'elle. Sa chambre était pire que la sienne. Il y avait des serpents sur le pied du lit et quand dansait la lune derrière les nuages, ils semblaient se tordre de peine, de désir, de besoin. Elle approcha précautionneusement du lit. Si il se réveillait il la taquinerait à ce sujet pour toujours.  
  
La lumière de la lune pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce et éclaira son corps entier. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle le buvait des yeux. Il était allongé sur son dos, sa poitrine complètement nue, une main poussé sur son ventre- et il n'était revêtu que de son boxer. Hermione força ses yeux à ne pas dériver plus bas sur son corps quand elle sentit une douleur languissante inhabituel dans son estomac. Elle serra ses jambes l'une contre l'autre pour soulager la pression qui montait en elle et se concentra sur son torse. Elle retint son souffle alors qu'elle cherchait à le voir monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration. Elle s'approcha du lit, l'admirant dans la pénombre et attendant le moindre signe de vie.  
  
Il avait l'air si détendu et elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour entendre sa stable respiration. Elle ne parvenait à détecter aucun mouvement et elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'être sur. Elle tendit sa main et fut surprise de voir à quel point elle tremblait. Elle la plaça directement sur son cœur et le soulagement se déversa en elle. Elle pouvait sentir le battement régulier sous sa paume et les larmes coulèrent à nouveaux de ses yeux. Il était vivant….Ce n'était qu'un horrible rêve.  
  
Elle resta assise là le battement de son cœur la rassurant. Sa poitrine montait et descendait sous sa main et elle laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé. Elle voulait poser sa tête sur son torse et laisser le bruit de son cœur battant la rassurer. La pulsion était si forte qu'elle le fit presque mais un main se ferma autour de son poignet. Avant qu'Hermione saches ce qui se passait elle était retenu sur le lit par son corps, ses deux mains immobilisé au dessus de sa tête et sa baguette sur sa gorge.  
  
« Ron! »  
  
« Putain--Hermione! »  
  
Sa respiration était précipité par l'effort et il baissa sa baguette. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour la relâcher et elle sentit une nouvelle fois cette douleur dans son ventre. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visageteinté par la menthe de son dentifrice.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?  
  
Il perdit sa prise sur ses poignets et se releva rapidement. Il venait de réaliser la position dans laquelle ils étaient et la façon dont ils étaient habillés. Il tendit la main pour saisir le drap et le tira vers lui pour se couvrir. Elle pouvait dire qu'il rougissait, elle pouvait même sentir sa chaleur malgré la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux.   
  
« Je…Je.. » Elle bégaya et à son horreur elle fondit en larme.   
  
Les larmes brouillèrent sa vision pour un moment et elle vit le malaise traverser le visage de Ron. Embarrassée, Hermione se leva, essayant de partir, elle fut surprise quand sa main tomba sur son épaule.  
  
« Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas? »  
  
Cela la fit pleurer encore plus - il était inhabituellement attentionné- normalement il l'aurait juste laissé partir. Elle sentit sa main descendre à sa taille puis il l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça étroitement contre son corps. Elle enterra son visage dans le creux de son cou et continua à pleurer. Elle pouvait l'entendre chuchoté contre le haut de sa tête mais elle ne distinguait pas ses mots. Ses mains caressaient ses cheveux, son dos et s'était merveilleux.  
  
Hermione pleura pour ce qui sembla des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pût que prendre de profond souffles frissonnants. Elle recula un peu et le regarda fixement. Il avait l'air si sérieux et sombre- si différents du Ron habituel.  
  
« Vas tu me dire ce qui se passe? »  
  
« J'ai fais un rêve.. » Dit t-elle doucement. « Un très mauvais rêve. »  
  
Ron paraissait ne pas savoir que faire et il l'étudiait avec une expression définitivement inconfortable sur son visage.  
  
« Je devrai y aller.. »  
  
Elle se retira complètement de son étreinte et cette fois ci sa main atterrit sur son bras.  
  
« C'était à propos de moi? »  
  
Hermione mordit ses lèvres, à la sensation de son touché sur son bras. Hésitante, elle se retourna vers lui et d'un signe de tête acquiesça.  
  
« Tu étais dans le labyrinthe à la place de Cédric. »  
  
Ron intégra l'information dans un rapide souffle et resserra sa prise sur son bras.  
  
« Quand Harry sortait… Il te portait…Et j' avais juste besoin d'être sur que ce n'était qu'un rêve. »  
  
Il avala difficilement la boule d'angoisse qui c'était formé dans sa gorge et regarda le dessus de lit.  
  
« Oh. »  
  
« Je sais que c'est fou. » dit-elle rapidement. « C'était juste si réel et tu n'était plus là. »  
  
Ron semblait se battre contre l'envie soudaine de dire quelque chose. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil puis revint à la contemplation du lit avant de redresser ses épaules et de rencontrer son regard.  
  
« Je n'avait pas réalisé que tu te souciais autant de moi. » Chuchota-il. « Je veux dire…Je ne suis pas toujours gentil avec toi et nous nous disputons tout le temps. »  
  
Il avala difficilement a nouveau avant de se remettre à fixer le couvre lit. « oh »  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas; Oui, ils se disputaient. Oui, il pouvait être un idiot, mais pouvait-il réellement penser qu'elle ne se souciait pas de lui-était-il si aveugle?  
  
« Oh honnêtement! Bien sûr que je me soucie de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si quelque t'arrivais… »  
  
Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit son visage s'échauffer. Ron sembla ne pas avoir remarqué, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, la fixant intensément.  
  
« Je me soucie de toi aussi. » dit-il, sa voix se fêlant.  
  
Ils s'étudièrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, elle était certaine qu'elle allait mourir d'embarras.  
  
« Rien ne vas m'arriver, Hermione. »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas savoir- n'importe quoi peux arriver. »  
  
« Rien ne vas arriver…Je te le promet. »  
  
Ron ne pouvait pas être sur que tout irai bien. Personne ne pouvait avec le retour de Voldemort- mais elle parvint à lui sourire, trouvant du réconfort dans ses mots malgré tout.  
  
« Ron » elle chuchota et se pencha en avant. « Merci. »  
  
Elle voulait effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres mais elle sous estima la trajectoire, laissant un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche, un choc brûlant la frappa aussitôt. Ses lèvres frémissaient de ce contact et elle se recula un peu pour jauger sa réaction. Elle vit les yeux de Ron s'élargirent sous le choc. Ils souleva ses doigts et les pressa au coin de sa bouche.  
  
« Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas… »  
  
Elle bougea à nouveau pour se lever mais la retint par la main. Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens et même dans l'obscurité de la pièce elle pouvait y lire l'intensité et la détermination.  
  
La main de Ron remonta le long de son bras, laissant des étincelles de plaisir à son passage avant que ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux près de sa nuque. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue alors qu'il se penchait en avant, l'anticipation serrait l'estomac d'Hermione. Elle parvenait difficilement à respirer Il allait l'embrasser.  
  
Ron lécha ses lèvres, la dévisageant toujours. « De rien. »  
  
Il s'attarda à quelques distances de ses lèvres et elle voulait tellement fermer la distance entre eux qu'elle aurait pu crier. Ses yeux fixait ses lèvres puis revinrent à ses yeux, elle se déplaça près de lui dans une invitation silencieuse.  
  
Cela devait être le signe qu'il attendait ou peut être avait-il juste réunit assez de courage car soudainement Ron l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douce et chaude, avec un goût de chocolat et de bierraubeur, elle pourrait mourir si il s'arrêtait.  
  
Prise dans le moment ses mains glissèrent sur ses épaules nues, sentant la peau chaude sous ses doigts alors que sa main libre errait autour de sa taille pour l'attirer près de lui. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers sa chemise de nuit. Hardiment, sa main commença à caresser son dos, envoyant de délicieux frisson le long de sa colonne vertébral. Sa langue brossa ses lèvres et instinctivement elle ouvra la bouche pour le laisser la goûter. Elle alla encore plus loin en caressant timidement sa langue contre la sienne. Ron gémit doucement dans sa bouche et la pensée de pouvoir le toucher ainsi envoya d'autres étincelles de plaisir à travers elle.  
  
Fascinés, ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione savourait son goût, la sensation de sa peau nue sous ses doigts, leurs respirations mêlés alors que les bas gémissements qu'il faisait l'emplissaient de désirs, la plongeant dans une douce torture inattendue.  
  
À bout de souffle, il se détacha d'elle et haleta, cherchant sa respiration. La connection étant cassée Hermione lutait pour regagner ses esprits et prit de basses respirations pour se calmer.  
  
« Oh, wow…Hermione, c'était… » dit-il doucement, posant son front contre le sien. « C'était… »  
  
« Génial? »  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
En regardant son visage rougit et ses yeux bleu emplis d'un feu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, Hermione voulut l'embrasser à nouveau….Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la douleur en elle arrête d'être insupportable, mais la raison l'emporta. Elle devait partir; si sa mère la découvrait ici elle serait étiqueté à jamais comme une gourgandine. Elle ne voulait pas partir- une petite part d'elle était toujours terrifié par le rêve et elle s'était si chaud et sûr dans les bras de Ron.  
  
« Ron, puis-je rester dormir ici? »  
  
Hermione l'entendit avaler sa salive et elle fut immédiatement mortifié. Oublier sa mère, il va penser que je suis une gourgandine.  
  
« C'est bête- oublie ma question- il n'y aucune raison d'avoir peur. »  
  
« Tu peux rester si tu veux. » Il avait dit ça si vite qu'elle n'était pas sur de l'avoir bien entendu.  
  
« Tu..Tu ne penseras pas que je suis une gourgandine? »  
  
Ron se mit debout, offrant sa main qu'elle prit sans un mots. Il la pressa affectueusement puis la relâcha pour se mettre au lit. Quand il eut fini, il tapota la place à ses côtés. Il ne lui avait pas répondu et elle alla près de lui nerveusement.  
  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment se positionner, mais ils parvinrent à s'allonger avec raideur sur leur flanc. Hermione sentit la main de Ron tremblait alors qu'il l'attira vers lui contre son corps en entourant sa taille par son bras.  
  
« Je ne penses pas que tu es une gourgandine. » Chuchota-il envoyant de minuscules frissons à travers son corps.  
  
Réconforté par son ton, elle s'appuya contre lui laissant la chaleur de son corps l'entraîner dans le sommeil. 


	2. chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni même l'histoire alors merci à J.K Rowling et à Ladyanabella.  
  
Merci à tous pour ses reviews, voilà la suite! J'espère que vous aprécierez, j'ai déjà traduit le troisième chapitre mais il a besoin d'une relecture et comme j'essaye de continuer notre autre fic, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite.  
  
Ron était allongé sur son lit scrutant l'obscurité, le plafond... Son esprit était troublé par la peur, peur pour Harry, peur de vous savez qui, peur pour sa famille, même de la peur pour Percy, mais habituellement il laissait la colère gagner sur cette peur.  
  
Bien qu'il est tant de chose à penser, ses yeux étaient à chaque instants irrémédiablement attirés par sa porte, et la plupart de ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Hermione. L' avoir dans son lit la nuit dernière avait été à la fois le paradis et l'enfer. Il pouvait toujours sentir le fragrance de son shampoing sur son oreiller, dormir avec elle avait été si récomfortant au début. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés dans un endroit comme le square Grimmault.  
  
Même si sa présence ici l'avait distrait de ses peurs habituelles, il avait été torturé de savoir à quel point c'était bon de la sentir près de lui. Ses lèvres avaient tinté à la sensation de leur baiser encore longtemps après que la respiration d'Hermione était retombé dans un rythme régulier et il avait passé la plupart de la nuit à imaginer à quoi elle ressemblait sous sa très conservatrice chemise de nuit bleu. Son érection avait été bien plus qu'inconfortable, elle était devenue très douloureux alors que la nuit naissait à peine.  
  
Alors pourquoi était-il allongé espérant qu'elle revienne? Il ne voulait pas de ça, n'est ce pas? Il ne voulait pas d'une autre nuit essayant de la garder près de lui tout en lui cachant l'effet évident qu'elle avait sur lui, des heures à vouloir relever sa main juste un peu pour pouvoir caresser son sein mais à ne pas oser le faire de peur de la réveiller... Même quand il s'était finalement endormi, son sommeil avait été agité, ses rêves envahissant sa nuit de douces tortures.  
  
Un main sous sa tête, il tambourinait nerveusement son ventre pour se distraire des curieux sentiments qui l'agitait, il essayait d'effacer les frisons d'excitement provoqués par l'envie de la voir traverser cette porte et de lui faire des tas de choses...  
  
Hermione mordillait ses lèvres juste devant la porte de Ron. Elle n'aurait pas du être ici. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir. Elle n'avait pas l'excuse du cauchemar ce soir, bien qu'elle avait toujours la pression de la guerre qui se préparait, ce qui était assez pour donner des cauchemar à n'importe qui…  
  
Elle avait peur de voir les gens qu'elle aimait lui être arraché comme Cédric l'avait été de ses amis et de sa famille.  
  
Elle était effrayé et elle haïssait le square Grimmauld avec toutes ses pièces si lugubres emplis d'obscurité mais être avec Ron semblait tout arranger. Elle avait aimé dormir dans la chaleur de ses bras. Là elle se sentait plus en sécurité qu 'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis la fin du tournois des trois sorciers.  
  
L'embrasser avait été super aussi, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle voulait le rejoindre. Elle voulait juste la consolation que son ami pouvait lui apporter en ses temps difficile et particulièrement ici, dans un endroit où ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait confortable.  
  
Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir alors qu'elle regardait le couloir, elle ouvrit la porte avant de perdre son courage, tournant la poignée doucement de peur de réveiller la mère de Sirius. Elle vit Ron se redresser brusquement alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil furtif dans la pièce.  
  
« Puis-je entrer? » Chuchota t-elle.  
  
Ron acquiesça, lui faisant signe d'entrer alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit, manifestement toujours très réveillé. Elle entra à l'intérieur, prenant soin de refermer la porte.  
  
« Je te dérange? » demanda nerveusement Hermione, sentant son visage se réchauffer alors qu'elle le regardait dans son pyjama en coton.  
  
« Je peux partir… »  
  
« Non. » dit rapidement Ron alors qu'il se déplaçait sur son lit pour lui faire de la place et d'un geste invitant, il ouvrit les couvertures. « Restes…ça ne me dérange pas. »  
  
« C'est tellement dur de dormir ici. » dit Hermione alors qu'elle rampa sous le drap, un sentiment de réconfort l'envahi immédiatement malgré les papillons de nervosité qui s'agitaient dans son ventre.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. »  
  
« Ouais » consentit Ron puis il plaça timidement son bras autour de sa taille pour la tenir.   
  
« C'est sacrément déprimant ici…Je fais des cauchemar moi aussi. »  
  
« Des cauchemar à propos de quoi? » Ron déglutit bruyamment et Hermione réalisa que c'était une chose extrêmement personnelle à demander.  
  
« Désolé, je veux… Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu n'as pas à le faire… »  
  
Ron se tût un assez long moment avant de parler d'une voix basse, son souffle était contre sa nuque.  
  
« Beaucoup de choses différentes…Tu sais des gens qui meurent, Harry, Sirius…Et certains à propos de Percy. »  
  
« Il meurt lui aussi? » Demanda t-elle, tournant sa tête dans sa direction pour le regarder.  
  
« Non » Ron croassa, secouant sa tête.  « Habituellement, c'est un mange mort dans mes rêves. »  
  
« Oh, Ron… »  
  
«  J'ai le même rêve tout les soirs depuis qu'il est parti …Percy porte la robe des mangemorts, mais d'une certaine façon je peux toujours voir son visage, voir qui il est en réalité. Je suis si en colère, je veux le frapper mais avant que je puisse il pointe sa baguette vers moi…Droit sur mon cœur. Et là il me regarde dans les yeux et pendant un moment je pense que mon propre frère va me tuer..."  
  
Ses mots créèrent une image instantanée dans l'esprit d'Hermione et elle se retrouva sans souffle prise d'une peur irrationnelle.  
  
« Ensuite que ce passe t-il? »  
  
« Je me réveille. »dit Ron simplement et pendant un moment il resta silencieux, reposant sa tête contre son oreiller.  
  
« De toute façon comme tu l'as dit…c'est probablement juste cet endroit qui me donne ces idées. »  
  
« Et tu te sens apparemment trahi par la décision de Percy de partir et de prendre le partie du ministère. »  
  
Ron renifla de dégoût.  
  
« Ouais, un peu…le bâtard. »  
  
Hermione soupira, se battant pour s'empêcher de le réprimander pour son langage. Elle savait que Percy était un point sensible pour lui, pour tout les Weasley... Juste la mension de son nom les rendaient tous pâle sous leur taches de rousseurs. Hermione se sentait très mal à propos de toute cette histoire et elle en voulait amérement à Percy elle aussi.  
  
Perdus dans leur pensées, elle et Ron étaient tombé dans un silence embarrassé.Soudain elle prit conscience de leur situation. Son corps était si proche et il offrait une douce chaleur sous les couvertures, elle devait résister au désir ardent de se blottir encore plus près. Il sentait le savon et quelque chose d'autre, une chaude odeur terreuse extrêmement masculine.  
  
Hermione sentait le désir maintenant familier grandir à nouveau en elle et elle essaya désespérément de l'apaiser. Avec eux deux si proche l'un de l'autre, entourés seulement par l'obscurité et les faibles rayons de la lune qui filtraient dans la chambre, la dernière chose à laquelle elle pouvait songer était à quel point Ron était viril. C'était mieux si il restait juste son ami.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux, combattant silencieusement son corps. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle était toujours consciente d'un Ron très viril, très réel et très proche. La seule petite bénédiction était qu'il était habillé de son pyjama qui s'avérait être trop petit, mais c'était un spectacle bien plus sur que le court boxer qu'il portait la nuit d'avant.  
  
Hermione se demandait si il s'était habillé de façon plus conservatrice pour elle quand elle nota que sa respiration, toujours chaude sur sa nuque, semblait inégale. Son bras drapé autour d'elle n'était plus relâché sur sa taille mais rigide et maintenant qu'elle y prenait garde la pièce entière était emplis de tension qui irradiait pour la plupart de Ron.  
  
Elle n'avait pas mentionné le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la nuit d'avant, Ron non plus n'en avait pas parlé. Elle avait supposé que c'était quelque chose qui s'était juste produit et qui était oublié mais elle eut l'impression distincte que Ron y pensait toujours. Des étincelles d'anticipations la traversèrent, elle retenait son souffle, priant pour qu'il fasse quelque chose et espèrant qu'il n'en face rien tout en même temps.  
  
Partager un lit avec son meilleur ami pour se réconforter était une chose. Partager son lit et espérer qu'il t'embrasse passionnément en était une complètement différente et ce n'était pas une pensée très saine.  
  
Hermione était toujours en train de se réprimander, faisant une liste des raisons pour lesquelles embrasser son meilleur ami n'était pas bien, quand Ron retira sa main de sa taille. La déception la balaya instantanément quand elle se sentit privé de son contact. La peine fut de courte de durée et rapidement remplacé par une sorte d'agonie, entièrement différente lorsqu'elle sentit ses longs doigts caresser sa nuque, repousser gentiment ses cheveux pour que la courbe de son cou soit exposé.  
  
Cette fois si Hermione ne respirait absolument pas. L'attente la blessa si fortement dans sa poitrine qu'elle pensait que son cœur pouvait exploser. Juste au moment où elle pensa qu'elle pourrait mourrir sous l'attente, Ron se pencha et plaça un long baiser à la base de son cou. Le choc de plaisir-- blanc, chaud et perçant-- laissa un petit gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts pour le retenir.  
  
Manifestement encouragé, sa respiration toujours lourde et irrégulière, Ron plaça un second baiser plus haut dans son cou, suçant légèrement la peau sensible jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione laissa échapper un autre gémissement. C'était une si simple caresse. Pourquoi cela devait-il être si bon? Désespérément bon. Cela lui faisait mal à un endroit où elle ne devrait pas se languir, pas encore, pas avant très long temps.  
  
Se sentant plus audacieux, Ron brossa plus de cheveux loin de son cou, ses doigts marquèrent sa peau au fer chaud en l'effleurant et s'emmêlèrent aux boucles sauvages de ses cheveux. Le troisième baiser fut déposé juste derrière son oreille et les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent alors qu'un plaisir liquide se déversait en elle. Son corps se tendit instinctivement vers lui, se lovant contre son torse jusqu'à ce que son derrière se reposa sur cette partie de lui qui ne laissait aucun doute dans son esprit sur la virilité de Ron.  
  
« Oh putain, Hermione »  
  
La voix de Ron était basse et lourde contre son oreille. Ce son l'affecta plus que n'importe quoi auparavant et même la vulgarité de sa déclaration était sexy. Toute sa raison la quitta lorqu'elle se retourna dans ses bras, emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux et attira sa bouche sur la sienne.  
  
Leur nez se heurtèrent, leur dents claquèrent mais peu importait, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. La langue de Ron passa ses lèvres, réclamant hardiment sa bouche.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent désespérément, gémissant de plaisir alors que leur langue se caressaient. D'une façon ou d'un autre Ron termina sur Hermione, son poids la pressant sur le lit, et il se mit à bouger un peu, instinctivement. Ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre, poitrine contre torse, les jambes entrelacées, et ses mains…oh mon dieu…ses mains montaient et descendaient le long de son corps.  
  
Elle pouvait sentir sa dureté pressé contre son sexe alors il se déplaçait contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas penser, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était sentir…le poids délicieux de son corps la pressant contre le matelas…le bout de ses doigts effleurant son cou…et sa bouche qui la dévorait comme si il avait trouvé son bonbon favori et qu'il ne pouvait s'en rassasier.   
  
Elle glissa ses mains de ses cheveux à ses épaules. Elle pouvait sentir ces muscles se contracter sous son touché et elle entendit son gémissement contre ses lèvres. Le pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur lui la stupéfia- et si elle bougeait ses hanches juste comme il le faisait de la plus délicieuse des façon... Ses doigts tracèrent une ligne de feu le long de son cou, suivit de près par ses lèvres. Sa langue remonta jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'endroit juste derrière son oreille et il suça la douce peau qui se trouvait là. Elle cria…sa voix se répercutant contre les murs et elle s'arqua contre lui.  
  
Ses mains descendirent à nouveau sur ses flancs, planant au dessus du tissus de sa chemise de nuit et son corps entier frissonna. Ses lèvres réclamèrent à nouveaux les siennes, sa langue taquinant le contour de ses lèvres et cette fois ci elle pris l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser. Ses mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux et elle explora sa bouche avec sa langue. Il avait si bon goût, elle savait qu'elle pourrait facilement devenir accro à sa saveur.  
  
Elle avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour supprimer cette douleur à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle remonta ces genoux, il s'enfonça entre ses jambes mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Il y avait trop de chose qui les séparait…trop de vétements… et son besoin devenait douloureux. Sa main glissait le long de sa cuisse puis elle sentit ses doigts relever l'ourlet de sa robe de chambre.  
  
La réalité de la situation la frappa comme un train en pleine course, et la peur l'envahi. Ils étaient trop jeune, mais merlin, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle voulait qu'il éteigne le feu qu'il avait allumé en elle, qu'ils finissent ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et chuchota.  
  
« Arrête.. Nous devons arrêter... »  
  
Il roula sur le côté avec un gémissement et resta allongé près d'elle. Son bras était posé sur ses yeux et sa respiration erratique retentit dans ses oreilles.  
  
« Je suis désolé. » Chuchota t-elle. « Je vais partir. »  
  
Il était silencieux, elle se releva pour sortir du lit. Sa main attrapa la sienne et la peau sous ses doigts frissonna. Il prit une profonde respiration, elle sentit ses doigts trembler.  
  
« Ne part pas…donne moi juste une minute… »  
  
« Je n'essayait pas d'être taquine. C'est juste que nous sommes trop jeune et que cela va si vite. J'ai eu peur. »  
  
Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient toujours brillant de désir, il inspira profondément avant de parler.  
  
« Nous ne sommes pas prêt. » Dit-il doucement, « Tu sentais juste si bon et ça m'a rendu fou. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas de rendre inconfortable- Je pars »  
  
Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'approcha de lui. Il entrelaça ses doigts au siens.  
  
« Reste, s'il-te-plaît » chuchota t-il «  Je dors mieux avec toi ici. » Elle rencontra à nouveau ses yeux et soupira. Il n'allait pas la repousser et elle savait que la seule façon pour elle de passer une bonne nuit était de rester ici avec lui. Il se sépara d'elle pour éteindre la bougie près du lit avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle reposa son bras sur son torse et elle releva la tête pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue.  
  
« Je dors mieux avec toi aussi. Je me sens en sécurité. »  
  
« Ron la nuit dernière quand je t'ai réveillé » chuchota t-elle « où as tu appris à bouger si vite? »  
  
Son rire vibra à travers son corps et elle put voir son sourire malgré la pénombre.  
  
« Oh ça. Quand tu as des frères comme Fred et George » dit-il. « Tu apprends à bouger vite."  
  
Leurs rires silencieux emplis la pièce, elle sentit sa main caresser ses cheveux. C'était apaisant, elle sentit ses yeux s'alourdir.  
  
« Bonne nuit, Ron »  
  
« Nuit » dit-il puis il pressa ses lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête.  
  
Elle dériva vers le sommeil et avant de définitivement sombrer elle aurait jurer l'avoir entendu dire. « Bonne nuit mon amour. » 


	3. chapitre 3

> Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas arrêter de la journée, j'ai même commencer le chapitre 3 de notre nouvelle fic. Alors voilà ce nouveau chapitre que j'adore. C'est une traduction alors rien mais rien du tout ne m'appartient, merci Lady anabella pour cette fic et à J.K rowling pour ses personnages. Je commence le quatrième chapitre mais je vais ralentir car il n'y a pour l'instant que 5 chapitres en anglais et malgrè tout les encouragements qu'elle reçoit, l'auteut n'update pas.  
  
Merci pour toutes ses reviews, je vous jure que je veux vous répondre mais je n'ai pas arrêté de la journée. Bonne lecture.  
  
« Vous deux vous nettoierez ici aujourd'hui. » dit Mme Weasley alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du salon.  
  
Ron entra à l'intérieur et se força à ne pas soupirer. La pièce était couverte par au moins trois couches de poussière. Il y avait une montagne de cendre dans la cheminée et si Ron n'avait pas fait d'erreur, il avait vu une araignée courir le long de l'âtre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et sa mère courait allumer des torches dans la pièce.  
  
« Nous devons nettoyer ça à la façon des moldus? » Ron grogna, sa mère se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec colère.  
  
« ça ira. » dit Hermione rapidement « Nous ferons ça, Mme Weasley. »  
  
« Ronald Weasley, tu as interet à faire ta part. Ginny et moi travailleront au troisième étage si tu as besoin de moi. »  
  
Ron ramassa son sceau d'eau savonneuse et regarda Hermione. Elle étudiait la pièce, il pouvait dire qu'elle cherchait un plan d'attaque. Elle mordait ses lèvres et un souvenir de la nuit d'avant lui revint en mémoire. Ses cheveux étalés sur son oreiller, ses yeux noir de désir- et à sa grande surprise du désir pour lui. La façon dont elle mordillait ses lèvres alors qu'il soupesait son sein de sa main, le doux gémissement qu'elle avait laissé échapper l'avait presque rendu fou. Ses tétons étaient durs de ses caresses et il était étonné de pouvoir tirer ce genre de réponse d'elle.  
  
Elle avait l'air passionnée et sauvage, ses lèvres meurtries et rouges de ses baisers et il avait presque perdu tout contrôle lorsqu'elle s'était cambré sous lui. Merlin, il voulait s'enterrer à l'intérieur d'elle…aller et venir en elle jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'arrête. Il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour pouvoir la laisser aller lorsque Hermione avait arrêté leur activité. Il s'était forcé à l'écouter- sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt pour aller plus loin, mais il était tellement plus dur qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait l'être. Il n'avait pas été prêt à avoir tant envie, à ce qu'elle l'affecte si durement. Sa voix interrompit ses pensées, il baissa son t-shirt pour cacher le fait que son jean était devenu soudainement insupportablement serré.  
  
« Très bien, Ron tu commences par la cheminée, et je commencerai par le bureau qui est dans le coin. »  
  
« Hermione, est-ce que tu réalises qu'il y a des araignées dans la cheminée? Je pourai jurer en avoir vu une courir dans l'âtre. »  
  
« si tu en vois une appelle moi-je te protégerais. » dit-elle, en lui souriant.  
  
« Ce n'est pas drôle- tu sais très bien que je déteste les araignées! »  
  
Il se retourna et marcha vers la cheminée. Merlin elle pouvait être tellement énervante- elle devait plaisanter sur la seule chose qui l'effrayait! Il ramassa l'éponge qui était dans le sceau d'eau et nettoya la poussière du dessus de la cheminée, déchargeant sa colère dans l'exercice physique. Il ne plaisantait pas sur elle - bien sur sa seule peur était d'échouer à un examen.  
  
Il finit avec l'extérieur de la cheminée et s'attaqua à l'âtre. Il ramassa les cendres et la suie à l'aide d'une pelle, les plaçant dans la poubelle que sa mère leur avait laissé et continuant son monologue intérieur. Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre- quelqu'un qui n'était pas plus intelligent que lui…quelqu'un qui n'était pas si courageux. Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda Hermione- était-il amoureux d'elle?  
  
Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils faisaient autre chose que de se réconforter entre ami. Partager un lit était juste un moyen de calmer ses cauchemars, non?  
  
Hermione devait avoir sentit son regard car elle se tourna vers lui. Ils restèrent là, s'étudiant l'un l'autre pour ce qui paru être des heures.  
  
« Tu es en colère contre moi, n'est ce pas? » demanda Hermione.  
  
« Nous ne somme pas tous sans peur et sans reproche comme toi! »  
  
Hermione ferma la distance qu'il y avait entre eu et quand elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, elle lui jeta son éponge. Elle le frappa en plein visage puis retomba sur le sol.  
  
« Ronal Weasley--Tu es un idiot! Je te taquinais, taquiner, tu peux certainement comprendre le sens de ce mot. »  
  
« Tu m'as jeté ton éponge à la figure! Tu vas payer pour ça! » Ron cracha le savon qu'il avait dans la bouche et plongea son éponge dans le sceau d'eau. Il pris également l'éponge d'Hermione et se redressa pour la regarder.  
  
« Tu n'oserais pas! »  
  
« Oh je n'oserai pas? » Dit-il, essayant de cacher son sourire « Ne compte pas sur ça Hermione- tu sais que j'aime les défis et détestes les règles. »  
  
Il avança vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plaqué contre le mur. Il lança les éponges et elles atterrirent en pleins sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri en sentant l'eau froide traversé sa chemise.  
  
Elle le dévisagea et son regard lui rappela celui de sa mère lorsqu'ils avaient pris la voiture pour aller chercher Harry en seconde année. L'image de sa mère s'évanouit rapidement quand il remarqua où les éponges avaient atterris et l'effet que l'eau froide avait sur le corps d'Hermione. Il prit une grande inspiration et sentit son corps se tendre en réponse. L'eau devait être très froide car ses tétons étaient dressés, il ne put enlever ses yeux de sa poitrine. Elle devait avoir remarqué sa réaction - comment aurait-elle pu la rater?- car elle couvrit rapidement sa poitrine de ses mains.   
  
« Non… » dit il doucement, faisant un pas vers elle. « Non… »  
  
Il força ses yeux à se détacher de sa poitrine et fit encore un pas vers elle. Il voulait…Merlin, il n'était pas sure de ce qu'il voulait…mais il devait s'approcher d'elle.  
  
Il ferma la distance entre eux et plaça ses mains sur le mur, la piègeant contre celui ci pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Si elle s'enfuyait, elle changerait sa chemise et il ne pourait plus la voir…la toucher…et il perdrait l'esprit si cela se produisait.  
  
« Ron, tu regardais. » haleta t-elle dans un souffle alors qu'il courbait la tête pour embrasser la peau tendre juste sous son oreille.  
  
« Vraiment. »  
  
Elle pencha sa tête, l'autorisant à continuer, il mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Un éclair de plaisir traversa son corps et son désir augmenta encore en sachant qu'il avait le même effet sur elle qu'elle avait sur lui. Il s'approcha un peu quand ses bras entourèrent son cou - il fut captivé par son regard- elle était excité et cela lui donna le courage de continuer.  
  
« Hermione, je veux t'embrasser. » chuchota t-il.  
  
Il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer et il embrassa le coin de sa bouche. Il glissa ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire laissant ici et là de petit baisers. Il l'entendit soupirer alors qu'il embrassait son front, ses yeux, son nez avant de s'attarder aux environs de ses lèvres.   
  
Il resta comme ça pendant un moment, son front contre le sien, se battant pour garder le contrôle de son corps. Il voulait la presser contre lui…si proche que la seule barrière entre eux soit la fine couche de leur vêtements.  
  
Ses doigts se serrèrent contre sa chemine et il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle l'attira près d'elle. Son torse était contre sa poitrine, il essaya de laisser ses hanches en retrait pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sentir ce qu'elle lui faisait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et cherchèrent les siens lorsque ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses pour l'attirer vers elle.  
  
« Plus.. »  
  
Sa voix était douce, mais la demande ferme et Ron ne put se retenir un moment de plus. Il se contrefichait d'être au milieu d'une pièce sale qui sentait comme les vieilles chaussettes ou que n'importe qui pouvait entrer et les trouver ainsi. La seule chose dont il se souciait était la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes.   
  
Il ferma la distance entre eux et sentit ses lèvres s'ouvrir sous les siennes. Son goût l'intoxiquait. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation pour elle lorsqu'il glissa sa langue contre la sienne. Elle le rencontrait complètement, passionnément ce qui menaçait de lui faire perdre le peu de bon sens qu'il possédait encore. Il pressa ses hanches contre les siennes, la laissant se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, il glissa se main le long de sa poitrine et défit quelques boutons de sa chemise. Sa peau était douce et chaude…Il pouvait la caresser…provoquant de doux gémissements qu'il capturait de sa bouche. Il y avait une différence subtile dans ce baiser, pensait t-il, alors que ses mains l'exploraient, c'était à la lumière du jour et il n'y avait plus l'excuse du réconfort ici. Les baisers qu'ils partageaient ne pouvaient être mis sur le compte d'une intense amitié. Ils ne pouvaient cacher leur sentiments sous le manteau rassurant de l'obscurité. C'était une choquante réalité et aucun des deux n'était capable de cacher l'incroyable attraction qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Il savait qu'il s'aventurait sur une pente dangereuse mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle- le désir était à la fois plaisir et agonie- il glissa sa main plus haut pour la caresser à travers son soutient-gorge. Sa paume glissa sur un de ses tétons et il le sentit durcir. Elle détacha ses lèvres de lui et pris une profonde respiration. Voulait-elle arrêter?  
  
« Tu veux que je m'arrête? »  
  
Elle mordilla sa lèvre, il vit que ces yeux étaient flous. Elle semblait désorienté, elle s'approcha de lui et captura sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Ses mains se mirent entre eux, glissèrent sous son t-shirt et elle ratissa ses doigts contre son mamelon. Il gémit et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Elle en profita immédiatement et traîna sa langue le long de son cou.  
  
« Non…je veux, » dit -elle, continuant ses caresses sur son cou.  
  
Il continuait de brosser sa paume contre son sein, il glissa son autre mains autour de sa taille pour l'approcher encore plus près. Ses hanches poussèrent les siennes et elle gémit lorsqu'elles se touchèrent. Il était captivé par ses réactions- choqué de pouvoir retirer de telles réponses d'elle. C'était ennivrant et il réalisa que la seule chose qu'il voulait à ce moment était de faire disparaître la pression à l'intérieur de lui.  
  
Il se pencha vers elle, ses hanches se présentaient pour rencontrer les siennes. Il se pressa contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau plaqué contre le mur et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il déversa tout son désir.. son besoin dans ce baiser. Il voulait qu'elle sente la même chose que lui…il voulait qu'elle sache que ses petits gémissements le rendait fou…qu'il lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voulait juste pour pouvoir continuer à goûter ses lèvres-pour sentir le poids de ses seins dans ses mains.  
  
Ses mains glissèrent le long de son torse… puis de son estomac…et il sentit ses genoux tremblaient lorsqu'elles passèrent à proximité de la ceinture de son jeans.  
  
« Ron » chuchota t-elle, « je veux… »  
  
Il se recula un peu d'elle pour la regarder, il retint son souffle attendant qu'elle continue. Ses mains le rendaient fou alors qu'elle l'avait à peine touché- le bout de ses doigts touchaient légèrement sa ceinture et il désirait de tout cœur que sa main descende juste un peu plus bas. Ses jambes tremblèrent quand d'un doigt elle joua avec le bouton de son jean.  
  
« Quoi? » Haleta t-il, respirant lourdement, « Que veux tu faire? »  
  
« Je peux te toucher? »  
  
Ces yeux étaient emplis de désirs, il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son cou et de ses oreille. Il ne pensait pas que son pantalon pouvait être plus serré mais tout son sang se précipita à nouveau vers son aine.  
  
« Oui! » Répondit-il rapidement, effrayé qu'elle puisse changer d'avis. « S'il -te- plait touche moi, Hermione. »  
  
Elle posa sa joue contre sa poitrine et glissa timidement sa main sur le devant de son jean. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et poussa involontairement contre sa main.  
  
« C'est chaud…Je peux le sentir…est ce que ça fait mal? »  
  
Il respira difficilement et essaya de parler. Il ne put forcer les mots à sortir et ne put que laisser échapper un soupir. Elle glissa sa main le long de son érection, la plaisir était si intense qu'il lui était impossible de parler. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle retira vivement sa main comme si elle avait été ébouillanté.  
  
« ça te fais mal! »  
  
« NON! »  
  
Il cria plus durement qu'il ne le voulait et il vit une lueur de peur dans ses yeux. Il pris sa main dans la sienne et la plaça à nouveau sur son sexe. Elle le regarda et il sentit à nouveau cette pulsion de besoin au creux de son ventre mais combiné avec quelque chose de si puissant qu'il ne put lui donner de nom.  
  
« Ne t'arrête pas. »  
  
Sa main reprit ses mouvements et il se força à rester calme; C'était si différent…une autre mains que la sienne lui donnant du plaisir. Elle approfondit ses explorations, appliquant plus de pression, elle semblait étudier sa réponse. Ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté et il grogna bruyamment lorsque sa main descendit plus bas entre ses jambes. Ses hanches bougeaient instinctivement et une pression familière monta en lui.  
  
« Hermione…arrête…oh.. »  
  
Elle devait s'arrêter-- c'était trop. Sa réaction sembla l'encourager, elle le caressait sérieusement maintenant, bougeant sa main de haut en bas sur son érection, elle pressa sa bouche cntre son torse puis gémit.  
  
Ce doux gémissement fut sa perte, un éclair de chaleur explosa en lui. Il vit des étoiles derrières ses paupières.  
  
« Oh…putain…oui! »  
  
Il essaya de regagner son souffle et ouvrit les yeux pour la trouver le fixant.  
  
« Tu viens juste? »  
  
Il sentit le bout de ses oreilles rougir, bientôt suivit par ses joues. Elle devait le détester…   
  
« Je suis désolé! Tu dois me détester! » dit-il, évitant ces yeux.  
  
Il la repoussa et courut vers la sortie. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle- il devait nettoyer le désordre qu'il avait mis dans son jean avant que quelqu'un ne le voit. Il imagina avec horreur rencontrer Fred et George dans le couloir- ils ne le lâcheraient pas - une image encore pire le frappa alors qu'il franchit la porte, sa mère pourrait le voir et elle saurait.  
  
« Ron! »  
  
Elle l'appelait mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.  
  
Il était au milieu du couloir lorsqu'il entendit sa voix retentir doucement.  
  
« Mais j'ai aimé ça. »


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : rien n'est à nous car tout les personnage sont à JK et cette fic à son auteur

**Chapitre 4 **

Hermione tapa son oreiller plusieurs fois pour essayer de s'installer plus confortablement. Elle était fatiguée et ses muscles étaient tendus après tout ce ménage. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi depuis quelques jours-- La tension entre elle et Ron devenait insupportable. Elle se laissa tomber sur les oreillers et se mit sur le dos pour regarder le plafond.

Ils n'avaient pas parler depuis « l'incident » dans le salon. Incident, pensait Hermione, drôle de façon de parler de ça. Elle sentit son visage se réchauffer, alors qu'elle se souvenait de son audace. Elle s'était comporté comme un garce- elle était la définition de gourgandine. Elle ne pouvait même par le regarder dans les yeux - Tout ses sentiments qu'elle essayait d'enfouir, revenait à la surface chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. À quoi pensait-elle…le toucher comme ça? Il avait perdu tout respect pour elle - se disait-elle- et son ventre se serra à cette pensée.

Mais, elle n'avait juste pas pu s'en empêcher. Quand il l'embrassait, toute sa raison s'envolait par la fenêtre. L'idée qu'elle puisse l'exciter… Qu'elle puisse le faire gémir…l'avait rendue folle et elle s'était poussé à prendre le risque et à agir en conséquence. Logique, elle savait que les réaction de son corps, comme celle de Ron, était normale mais elle ne s'était pas attendu, même pas cru vraiment possible, à ce que l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser fut aussi extraordinaire. Seul Ron faisait ressortir le côté sauvage de sa personnalité…Il en avait toujours était ainsi…Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu sur le train. Ils se disputaient passionnément et maintenant ils s'embrassaient passionnément et elle n'arrivait à concilier ses deux aspects dans son esprit. À chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se persuader que c'était une réaction logique à leur proximité presque intime et une extension de leur amitié, son cœur s'emballait et des papillons battaient dans son ventre. Elle s'obligeait à rester calme et logique et que ce n'était rien du tout mais…Tout ses nouveaux sentiments….Tomber amoureuse de Ron….Cette pensée dansait dans son esprit presque naturellement, la faisant se relever précipitamment de son lit. Quand suis-je tombé amoureuse de lui? Des images assaillirent son esprit. Ron se sacrifiant sur l'échiquier géant en première année, la défendant face à Malfoy en seconde année, disant à Sirius qu'il devrait le tuer avant de tuer Harry, et cette lueur dans ses yeux pendant leur dispute après le bal de noël- Merlin…Elle était amoureuse de lui!

« Je l'aime. » chuchota t-elle dans le noir, ses mots se répercutant doucement contre les murs, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle les passait dans ses cheveux.

Elle sentit tout son corps trembler alors qu'elle réalisait les conséquence de ce sentiment.- Qu'était-elle supposé faire? Lui dire? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça! Il était le garçon, c'était son boulot de faire ça, et à part ça, pourquoi devrait-elle être la première à parler de sentiments? Et si elle n'était pas assez jolie ou qu'il tapotait doucement sur sa tête et se détournait d'elle? Et si tout ses baisers qu'ils avaient partagé n'était que de l'entraînement pour lui- quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser sur une fille comme Fleur?

À l'instant où son esprit arrivait à repousser l'image de Fleur Delacour, l'image horrible de Ron se vanter auprès d'Harry de l'avoir embrassé. Alors lui et Harry éclateraient de rire, il suffiraient de quelques instants pour que tout les garçon de cinquièmes années soient au courant. Il réaliseraient à qu'elle point elle était perdue, facile, comment était-elle censé leur faire face à nouveau? La paume de ses mains devenait moite alors qu'elle imaginait les rumeurs qui circuleraient- Les gens pensaient déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Ron et elle. Elle se sentit rougir d'embarras et elle sortit de son lit. Ils allaient faire un pacte jurant de ne plus jamais en parler-et elle lui soutirerait la promesse qu'il ne le dirai à personne. Pas âmes qui vivent, même Harry. Elle frissonna. Surtout pas Harry.

Les jambes d'Hermione tremblaient alors qu'elle traversait la pièce pour se diriger vers la porte. Se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre de Ron la rendait nerveuse et prudente- elle avait constamment peur que Ginny se réveille et la recherche.

« Hermione? »

Hermione se retint de jurer et se retourna pour voir Ginny assise sur son lit.

« Rendors-toi, Ginny. »

« ça va? Où vas-tu? » chuchota Ginny.

« Je vais lire, je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Hermione croisa ses doigts derrière son dos et espéra que Ginny la croie. Elle attrapa un bouquins qui reposait sur le bureau près de la porte et se força à sourire.

« C'est la faute de Ron, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda Ginny en baillant « à cause de votre dispute? »

« En quelque sorte, rendors toi. Tu as l'air épuisé. »

Ginny se rallongea et Hermione sortit dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta et écouta à la porte pour être sure que Ginny ne la suivrais pas avant de monter les marches vers la chambre de Ron.

Elle chuchota le mot de passe pour débloquer la porte; elle l'avait placé elle même lorsque Ron lui avait confié que kreatur l'avait dérangé la première nuit au quartier général. Elle glissa silencieusement dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.

La pleine lune éclairait la pièce, et Hermione se demanda où était le professeur Lupin- Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Cette pensée la distrayant jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron qui était affalé sur son lit ronflant doucement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux - elle remarqua que son visage semblait plus détendu, elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis que Percy avait déménagé. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été égoïste, préoccupée par ses propres peurs elle avait oublié que Ron pouvait avoir les mêmes.

Hermione n'aurait pu dire depuis combien de temps elle était là debout à le regarder. Elle regarder son torse s'abaisser et retomber - et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ce garçon avait craché des limaces pour elle - défendant son honneur chaque fois que quelqu'un la critiquait - ce garçon ne pourrait jamais rien dire sur elle qui la décrirait de façon négative.

Son cœur s'adoucit, et une énorme vague de tendresse la submergea. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand elle entendit Ron gémir doucement. Elle se retourna et le regarda à nouveau alors qu'il semblait se battre avec ses draps.

« Non! Laissez la tranquille! »

Sa voix était cassée par la peur, il battait des bras dans l'air comme pour attraper quelqu'un. Elle vit des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle se précipita vers lui et essaya immédiatement de le réveiller.

« Ron… » dit-elle doucement, posant son bras sur son épaule. « shhh….c'est juste un rêve. » Elle ne sut pas quoi faire quand il se retourna, l'emprisonna dans ses bras et plongea sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle sentait ses larmes mouillaient le col de sa chemise de nuit. Elle ne savait pas où poser ses mains finalement elle se mit à caresser doucement son dos d'une main et ses cheveux de l'autres. Son corps tremblait, il ne paraissait pas s'être réveillé- mais elle n'était pas sure.

« Shhhh… »

« S'il vous plait ne la prenez pas…s'il te plait…ne part pas… » gémissait-il à nouveau « Hermione, reste avec moi…. »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle réalisa qu'il rêvait d'elle. Touchée au delà de toute compréhension, elle s'installa encore plus dans sa chaleur, continuant à caresser ses cheveux, embrassant son front et chuchotant des mots de réconfort. Petit à petit sa respiration s'apaisa, elle essaya de se défaire de lui mais il continuait à la tenir toujours plus proche de lui.

Elle était déchiré -une part d'elle voulait rester dans ses bras- c'était si bon. Mais une autre part plus sensible voulait partir, ainsi il ne serait pas en colère qu'elle l'ai encore rejoint la nuit dans son lit. Ses yeux s'alourdissaient - les nuits sans sommeil pesaient sur ses paupières. Elle bailla et s'installa plus confortablement auprès de Ron, s'endormant avant même de réaliser qu'elle avait décidé de rester.

Hermione se réveilla plus fraîche qu'elle ne l'avait été ses derniers jours. Il avait un léger courant d'air et elle pouvait entendre des légères gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient contre la fenêtre. Instinctivement elle s'approcha encore plus de la chaleur de Ron. Son souffle chaud glissant sur son front, son bras était devenu un poids agréable autour d'elle - elle se sentait en sécurité, le monde aurait pu disparaître à l'instant elle s'en contreficherait.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du se lever…Mme Weasley se réveillerai bientôt et si elle la trouvait dans le lit de Ron…Hermione frissonna en se rappelant la beuglante que Mme Weasley avait envoyé en seconde année. Il aurait été sympathique et jovial comparé à celui qu'elle leur enverraient personnellement à tout les deux, si elle ouvrait la porte à l'instant. Malgré cette crainte flottant au dessus de sa tête, Hermione resta là un peu plus longtemps, perdue dans ses pensées. Un voix la ramena à la réalité.

« C'est une surprise. » dit Ron doucement.

Sa voix était cassé par le sommeil, et Hermione fut incapable d'ignorer l'éclair d'excitation qu'il avait provoqué en elle. Elle se figea dans ses bras recherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire.

« Pas que je me plaigne. » dit-il en baillant. « C'est bien mieux que de se réveiller avec Fred et George au dessus de vous avec des bombabouses. »

Hermione pouvait sentir ses joues rougir alors qu'elle rencontraient son regard. Elle pouvait y lire de l'amusement ainsi que la même confusion qui l'habitait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et essaya de se dégager des drap qui l'emprisonnaient.

« Tu sais…c'est la première fois que tu me regardes depuis des jours… »

« Bien tu ne m'a pas parlé depuis que nous…euh… » dit Hermione se maudissant pour son hésitation. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dire ce qu'elle voulait? Ses yeux l'étudiait et elle sentit son corps se réchauffer son l'intensité de son regard. Elle détourna les yeux préférant se concentrer sur un point de l'autre côté de la pièce juste au dessus de son épaule.

« Tu vois, tu le fais encore! » Grogna Ron. « Tu es toujours en colère contre moi! »

« Quoi? Je ne suis pas en colère…tu es en colère! Tu penses que je suis un gourgandine. » La bouche de Ron qui était resté grande ouverte se referma violemment dans un claquement de dents. Il la regardait comme si elle avait complètement perdue la tête. Un vague d'amertume emplis Hermione, elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher de prononcer ses prochaines paroles même si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu t'es enfuit…Tu as évité de te retrouver dans la même pièce que moi…Tu ne voulait pas me parler! Tu veux bien me dire non de dieu ce que j'étais censé comprendre?

« Hermione, tu as juré! » Elle se débattit pour s'éloigner de lui, elle aurait même pu crier lorsqu'il resserra simplement ses bras autour d'elle refusant de la laisser partir.

« Laisse moi avant que je m'embarrasse encore plus! »

« Hermione regarde moi. » dit-il, empoignant son menton forçant leur regard à se rencontrer. « Je ne pense pas que tu es une gourgandine…et je ne suis certainement pas en colère contre toi. »

Hermione sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux essayant désespérément de les retenir. Il avait l'air si sincère et elle voulait tellement le croire.

« J'étais embarrassé… » chuchota t-il. « Puis j'ai eu peur d'être seul dans une pièce avec toi parce que…Merlin, c'est dur… »

Elle vit avec amusement une rougeur apparaître au bout de ses oreilles avant de descendre vers ses joues et atteindre finalement son cou. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur venant de son corps qui réchauffa son cœur. Elle adorait le fait qu'il puisse être toujours aussi timide avec elle, elle croyait presque que rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

« Je… » Bégaya t-il avant d'avaler un grand coup, « Je voulais voir si je pouvais… te faire ressentir la même chose et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de t'embrasser passionnément si on se retrouvait seul tout les deux. »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra dans sa poitrine- Il voulais qu'elle ressente la même chose, Des images envahirent son esprit alors qu'elle recommençait à sentir une chaleur entre ses jambes. La même chaleur un peu frustrante qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'il la touchait.

« J'ai aimé ça. » Chuchota t-elle. « J'ai aimé pouvoir te faire ressentir ça…que tu me répondes…j'en voulais plus et puis quand tu t'es enfuit j'ai juste pensé que tu n'aimais pas ça. »

« Hermione, j'ai adoré ça…Merlin je peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser… »

Elle rencontra ses yeux et sourit malgré son intention. Elle réalisa qu'elle était fière d'elle…fière de pouvoir obtenir ce genre de réponse de ça part, ça la rendait plus courageuse qu'à l'habitude.

« Ron, j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment c'est …quand quelqu'un d'autre me touche… »

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait contenu un grognement mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'enregistrer cette information ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Sa langue était rugueuse contre ses lèvres, léchant, demandant l'entré qu'elle lui accorda facilement. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux et sa langue glissa entre ses lèvres. C'était chaud et mouillé…et du feu emplis ses veines.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors qu'il plaqua ses hanches contre elle et qu'elle puisse sentir à quel point il était excité. Un fort craquement qui venait du salon les força à se séparer, le portrait de Mme Black commençait déjà à proférer ses premières insanités de la journée.

« Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre! » s'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle l'embrassait une dernière fois sur les lèvres. « On peut continuer notre discussion plus tard? »

Elle entendit Ron grognait alors qu'elle ouvrait rapidement la porte, elle scruta précautionneusement le couloir avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre et de descendre les escalier en courant au moment même où Ginny sortait de leur chambre. Elle se percutèrent, les deux filles tombant sur le sol. Ginny observa l'habillement d'Hermione, ses cheveux désordonné et ses lèvres gonflées. « Hermione Jane Granger, je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons une conversation entre fille. »

Et voilà la bonne nouvelle c'est que le chapitre 5 ne devrai pas tarder mais la mauvaise c'est que l'auteur n'as plus updater depuis sa publication. On vas essayer de le relançait mais on ne vous promet rien. En plus je sait pas se que vous en pensait mais se chapitre nous laisse un peu sur notre faim. Je vous souhaite a tous une très bonne semaine. Bisou et à la prochaine.

Billy et Menssa


End file.
